


Starlight

by stellapond



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Battle of Five Armies, Character Death, During The Hobbit, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellapond/pseuds/stellapond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili/Tauriel Angst - "There's only so many times you could save me..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Margaret for editing and Didem for the Elvish translations <3

The arrow was aimed directly at Tauriel's back. In a split second, Kili knew that its course would be true, and she would be mortally wounded. No elvish magic would be able to save her and no help would be given in the middle of the bloody battlefield. For Kili, it wasn't a choice. There was no decision. He dove at the orc, knocking the bow aimed at Tauriel away, and they struggled across the ground. A hot searing pain burned through him and he felt the slick movement of a knife in his gut. An arrow whipped through the air spearing the orc straight in the head, and suddenly Tauriel was next to him, her shaking hands gently pulling his head into her lap as she began a constant stream of elvish healing chants. Kili's trembling hands scrambled at his chest, trying to slow the gushing blood. He gazed up into Tauriel's emerald eyes, her scarlet hair almost blinding as his vision blurred. The cacophony of the battle began to fade. The corners of Kili's mouth turned upwards as Tauriel, focused on his wound, refused to look him in the eye, but continued to chant, unrelentlessly.

"Shhh, Tauriel… stop." She ignored him, her hands weaving over his chest in complicated movements. "It's too late," Tauriel blinked back tears angrily, finally meeting his eyes. "There's only so many times you could save me." Kili smiled up at her as tears began to streak down her face.

"It's okay, please, Tauriel." Kili's breath became ragged as he continued to speak.

"Just… remember me." His voice broke. "When you look up at the night sky… that is where I will be. I'll be walking in the starlight… and one day, I give you my word, one day we shall meet again." Kili's face, once so young and full of laughter was growing pale and slack. Tauriel leaned down to kiss the dwarf's lips for the first and last time. Kili smiled as his gaze was drawn to the sky, and his eyes dimmed.

"Kili," Tauriel breathed, tears flowing freely from her eyes now. She held his soft face in her hands, brushing the dark strands of hair out of his face. "Lye omentaya mii silve."

_I will see you in the starlight._


End file.
